Lost Love A Wings Of Fire Story
by A Nightwing Animus
Summary: Two young dragons fall in love and live peacefully. Until they are taken hostage by the sky wings and forced to fight to the death in Queen Scarlet's arena


Wings of Fire

Lost Love

 **Thanks for the support on my last story. This is a little short so I felt like it really didn't need chapters this time. Thanks to all of you who left some feedback. As always make sure to tell me what I can work on.**

Landslide always had trouble getting other dragons to like him. He was either too scary or he had too bad of an attitude. As a young dragonet Landslide was always having to adapt and change because of the war. It had killed many in his family including his mom. He then had to grow up with his dad who trained and battle hardened him to be a great warrior. There was only one problem. His only and true love, Aqua. She was his everything. Almost every other night they snuck out together and watched the moons.

One day Landslide was on a scouting mission alone when he heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there", he called. All of a sudden Aqua leaped out of the bushes and tackled him. "I'm soo glad to see you", she said. "Its nice to see you too," he remarked. They just gazed at each other for a long moment when the silence was finally broken by a loud roar off in the distance. Mango, orange sky wings pounced on them from above. After heavy fighting Landslide fought off his dragon and threw the dragon on top of Aqua into a tree, snapping his neck.

"That was a close one", she said. "Yes", Landslide agreed. Just then a whole group of about 5 sky wings dropped on them from the sky. They were both captured and they looked at each other for a long while as they were being flown to Queen Scarlet's palace. _Of course we were separated, Landslide thought_ , as he was being taken down to a dungeon as dark as the night sky. Landslide curled up into a ball. He could hear the drip-drop of water in the distance. That only made him miss Aqua even more.

After what had felt like days of eating off of rotten meat two guards approached his cell. Landslide rolled his eyes at the carcass the guards were holding. Right as he thought they were going to throw it at him they tossed it to the cell next to him. A starving sand wing pounced as it hit the cave floor. "Up", one of the guards snarled at Landslide. He fell into one of their arms. "Weak", the other guard hissed. He was dragged all the way out of the dungeon, the light blinding him as he stepped out into the sand. He gasped.

 _It couldn't be he thought._ It was none other then the arena of Queen Scarlet. She sat in her royal both glaring down at him and the slightest hint of disgust shown in her face. The guards flew up to the royal booth and whispered into her ear. "Bring up the other", she screamed. For what felt like hours he stood there in the center of the arena, the hot sun baking down on him. The guards had brought up a sea wing. Horror filled his entire body as he realized he was fighting Aqua.

There was nothing anyone could do to help him now. They each stood on one side of the arena facing each other. The dragon hovering over them bellowed, "Begin". They just could not sit agile and watch. There was no honor in that. Aqua's eyes looked as though they were full of tears as she ran toward him. Landslide dodged her first attack and rolled toward her underside wounding her badly. She retreated looking hurt as if she had not expected him to do that. Many of the sky wings that filled the arena were bellowing with laughter.

They exchanged a furry of claw swipes until they were both badly wounded. Grasping his arm Landslide knew what he had to do. Neither of them would survive no matter who won this fight. They leaped at each other again. She flung her claw in a clumsy way and Landslide dived in front of it, taking the blow to the heart. Aqua shrieked in horror as he fell to the ground. He could see tears in her eyes as she knelled in front of him sobbing. In his last breath he leaned over as whispered into her ear, "I love you". Then the world faded into darkness as his eyes closed.


End file.
